


Avec plus d'attention

by Killer_Queen



Category: South Park
Genre: Kenny est avec quelqu'un mais c'est pas dit avant la fin, M/M, One-Shot, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Kenny McCormick/Stan Marsh, Stan est lent à la détente
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Queen/pseuds/Killer_Queen
Summary: Tout a commencé par des détails.L'obtention de nouveaux vêtements, d'abord simples, puis de marque. Ensuite, un nouveau portable, neuf. Ça a continué avec l'apparition de bijoux étincelants.Et puis très vite, Kenny avait l'air d'être riche.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/???, Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick
Kudos: 4





	Avec plus d'attention

Stan n’était pas quelqu’un qui faisait habituellement attention aux détails. Il n’était pas doué pour se rendre compte de ce genre de choses, et pourrait très bien ne même pas remarquer qu’un de ses amis s’était coupé les cheveux (sa petite-amie lui reprochait souvent son manque d’attention, d’ailleurs). Pourtant, lorsqu’il posait les yeux sur Kenny, il savait que quelque chose clochait. Il n’arrivait pas encore à dire quoi avec certitude, mais il était clair que quelque chose semblait étrange.

Le garçon aux cheveux de jais et ses trois amis ; Kyle, Kenny et même Cartman se trouvaient dans la cave aménagée de ce dernier, base de rendez-vous du groupe. La cave était vaste et un grand « coin salon » y avait été installé.

Pendant que Kyle et Cartman se disputaient sur leur jeu ( _Tekken_ , comme toujours) assis par terre devant la télévision, Stan et Kenny étaient un peu en retrait, installés sur le canapé. Marsh était avachi, mais le blondinet était assis droit et buvait élégamment son milk-shake à l’aide d’une paille rose.

Stan avait depuis longtemps quitté l’écran des yeux pour les poser sur le blond, et en profita pour inspecter ses attraits. Ses cheveux d’or étaient soyeux et étincelants, et une petite barrette rose retenait une mèche au-dessus de son oreille percée. Ses ongles étaient manucurés et grattaient légèrement son gobelet en plastique.

Kenny ne portait pas sa vieille parka orange. A la place, il avait une tenue soignée et jolie aux couleurs pastel que Stan n’avait encore jamais vue (mais peut-être que ce n’était que son manque d’attention qui parlait).

Les vêtements de Kenny semblaient chics, mais Stan ne le remarqua pas complètement. S’il avait été plus attentif, il se serait rendu compte que le garçon pauvre portait des habits de marque.

*

Stan bâilla à s’en décrocher la mâchoire, une petite larme s’incrustant dans le coin de son œil. Un peu pâteux, il l’enleva avec le bout de son doigt. Il se trouvait à son cours d’histoire du jeudi soir, et rien ne pouvait être plus soporifique que les monologues du professeur. Tournant la tête sur le côté, il croisa le regard de son voisin de table et meilleur ami ; Kyle Broflovski. Le rouquin lui demanda s’il allait bien, mais Stan n’entendit même pas ; la voix de son ami lui semblait venir de trop loin.

Résigné face à la fatigue qui le submergeait, Stanley posa mollement sa tête de côté sur la table, afin que ses yeux exténués pussent tout de même regarder le restant de la classe lorsqu’il les ouvrait lentement. Son regard se posa instinctivement sur une silhouette à quelques tables de la sienne ; Kenny McCormick. Il avait posé son menton sur sa paume et regardait le professeur d’un air ennuyé. Ses lèvres roses et pleines firent un cul-de-poule et une bulle de chewing-gum rose éclata, bruit brutal dans le silence de la classe et Stan ferma les yeux par réflexe.

Lorsqu’il les rouvrit, Kenny était désormais sur son portable et ses doigts pianotaient sur l’écran, martelant certainement les touches afin d’écrire un message. Stan fronça ses sourcils sombres et son attention se reporta sur l’iPhone 8 que tenait Kenny. Il était intact et semblait neuf, sa coque rose brillant au reflet des rayons du soleil qui commençait à se coucher au loin. Ne comportait-il pas d’énormes fissures, avant ? Il semblait également que son portable était plus gros qu’autrefois. Un iPhone 8 n’était-il pas un gros achat pour quelqu’un vivant de l’autre côté du chemin de fer ?

Si Stan avait été plus attentif, il aurait remarqué que lorsque Kenny verrouilla son portable et le glissa dans la poche arrière de son jean _Levi’s_ , ayant envoyé son message, un autre portable s’alluma au premier rang.

*

Plateau en mains, Stan se rendait à la table qu’il occupait toujours avec ses amis. Le plat du jour n’avait rien d’appétissant, comme d’habitude, mais cela ne faisait désormais ni chaud ni froid à Stanley, qui avait arrêté de s’en étonner depuis déjà quelques années. Cartman était déjà installé, n’attendant pas ses amis pour commencer à manger. Ce qui surprit Stan cependant, fut de ne pas y voir Kenny. En tournant la tête, il remarqua la tête blonde déjà assise, à une table plus loin. C’était la table de la bande de Tucker. Ses sourcils sombres se fronçant, quelques mèches ténébreuses tombant sur son front et devant ses yeux, Marsh regarda Kenny attraper une cerise sur le plateau devant lui de ses doigts fins aux ongles manucurés et vernis, puis la mettre dans sa bouche, ses jolies lèvres pleines et peinturlurées de gloss embrassant le fruit.

Il avait l’air de bien s’entendre avec ses voisins de table et échangeait des paroles ainsi que des coups d’œil à Craig, Clyde, Token et Jimmy. Le grand garçon aux cheveux noirs dit quelque chose, et Kenny rit aux éclats. Son sourire était fabuleux et des fossettes se dessinaient sur ses joues lorsqu’il riait, ses yeux bleu clair pétillant de malice.

Soudain une main s’agita devant le visage de Stan, et ce dernier se rendit compte qu’il était encore debout, à peine entré dans la grande salle de la cantine, son plateau sur les mains. Kyle plongea son regard émeraude dans le sien et sembla le gronder gentiment, lui reprochant de rêvasser à un tel moment. Stan resta docile et le suivit sans discuter. Alors qu’il s’installait devant Cartman et que celui-ci ouvrait sa grande bouche afin de faire part d’une nouvelle bêtise à mettre en place, Stan se demanda pourquoi Kenny ne mangeait pas avec eux.

*

Malgré le soleil tapant, Stan avait les mains dans les poches et était habillé de noir. Ses yeux étaient plissés pour mieux y voir, et il se maudit d’avoir oublié ses lunettes de soleil. Il n’appréciait pas réellement la chaleur et préférait les temps pluvieux et nuageux (il ne se permettrait jamais de dire cela à voix haute, car ses amis se moqueraient de lui pour son côté un peu gothique qui ressortait un peu). Il marchait un peu en retrait, suivant ses trois meilleurs amis qui avançaient devant lui. Kyle et Cartman étaient à l’avant du groupe, se disputant comme toujours. Kenny, lui, les suivait un sourire aux lèvres, les observant avec amusement. Il portait une salopette en jean bleu clair qui révélait ses jambes, et des sandalettes qui claquaient gentiment le bitume.

Kenny replaça une de ses mèches dorées derrière son oreille et Stan vit un nouvel élément à son poignet. En plus des quelques bracelets en cuir qui étreignaient joliment son poignet, se trouvait un nouveau bijou étincelant. Stan essaya de sonder sa mémoire mais ne se rappela pas avoir déjà vu un tel luxe sur la peau de son ami blond. Le bracelet avait l’air d’être en or, et Stanley était absolument certain qu’un tel bijou était bien au-dessus des moyens des McCormick.

Soudain, alors qu’un coup de coude était envoyé du côté de Kyle et de Cartman, Kenneth sortit son portable de sa poche arrière. Stan y vit une nouvelle notification, mais était trop loin pour la lire. Le blondinet ouvrit son nouveau message, et une grande page de discussion s’ouvrit alors. Stanley plissa les yeux un peu plus, mais le reflet du soleil l’empêcha de voir qui était l’expéditeur. Les petits doigts de Kenny tapèrent rapidement un message, sa dextérité étonnant toujours Stan, et il verrouilla son portable, qu’il garda en main. Il s’arrêta de marcher, et annonça qu’il devait s’en aller.

Les deux ennamis de toujours arrêtèrent momentanément de se chamailler et lui dirent au revoir. Stan resta silencieux et le regarda partir, agitant sa main, ses bracelets tintant joyeusement. Et Stan eut comme l’impression qu’une partie de lui s’en allait avec lui.

*

Stan recherchait un coin à l’ombre à Stark’s Pond, quand son esprit retourna de nouveau vers Kenny. L’herbe verte et luxurieuse étouffant le bruit de ses pas, il se dirigea vers le coin tranquille et un peu caché de la plaine, où l’on était entouré de rochers et d’arbres, à l’abri des regards, aux premières loges devant le lac étincelant sous ce beau soleil de juin. Les douces vagues venaient lécher la rive, produisant un son de léger claquement qui donnait sommeil à Stan. Il garda néanmoins les yeux ouverts et continua sa route, repensant à Kenneth et à son visage parfait. Kenny avait toujours été coquet, mais prenait-il autant soin de lui avant ?

Ecartant une branche touffue d’un arbre, Stan s’apprêta à pénétrer dans le coin prisé des fins connaisseurs de Stark’s Pond. Cependant il s’arrêta net en y voyant deux silhouettes déjà installées. Kenny y était évidemment ; car Stan avait l’impression que le blond se trouvait toujours là où il allait ces derniers temps. Il n’était néanmoins pas seul et discutait joyeusement, l’air ravi, avec un grand garçon que Stan ne connaissait que trop bien. Le blondinet était blotti dans ses bras, allongé contre lui, et aucun des deux n’avaient l’air de remarquer la présence, certes cachée, de Stan.

Avec un sourire, Kenny se pencha en avant et planta ses lèvres pleines et roses sur celles de Token Black.

Ah, bien sûr, toutes ces richesses provenaient de Token ; le rejeton le plus riche de tout South Park, qui sortait secrètement avec Kenny.

Faisant discrètement marche arrière, Stan quitta sa cachette et rebroussa chemin, ne désirant plus se promener à Stark’s Pond. Aucun des deux ne l’avait remarqué, et c’était tant mieux. Ils avaient certainement leurs raisons de garder leur relation secrète, et Marsh respectait cela.

Stan n’aurait jamais cru un jour que ces deux-là sortiraient ensemble, ni-même que Kenny se trouverait quelqu’un. Cette pensée ne l’avait jamais effleurée, ce qui était pourtant un peu idiot car le blondinet était sublime et gentil, attirant évidemment de nombreux regards charmés.

Si Stan avait été plus attentif aux détails, il se serait rendu compte que cette constatation le déchirait.


End file.
